


The Endgame

by Carprillo



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carprillo/pseuds/Carprillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot featuring Quint, and inspired by the Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Community. This was heavily based around me playing the Doctor Light's Lab Remixed map as Quint. Credit to the makers of the map, and thank you for making it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endgame

Mega Man had won.  
The Second Annual Robot Tournament was over.  
HE was the victor.  
Hundreds of Robots went offlien at his hands.  
And he didn't care. Not any more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, was nervous about this at first.  
All the OTHER times he had killed robots, it was because Doctor Wily had forced him to it.

This was different.

These Robots were made to kill. To destroy. To think. Mega Man finally took action when a reprogrammed Sniper Joe almost killed him with Star Crash.  
He won the first round. Eventually, he worked his way through the ranks, slowly. He had almost been scrapped many times over. But he continued, blasting.  
Surviving.

After the first 10 or so rounds, it stopped bothering him so much. He moved faster, with less hesitance. He danced on the edge of death.  
He eventually came to face Wily, who had somehow returned to plague him in Gamma. After a long, tiresome, battle, Gamma fell, and Doctor Wily had fallen.  
For good.

After this, it wasn't a problem at all. He even had new, jade battle armor made for him. With his visor gleaming, he traded in his Mega Buster for the powerful  
Sakugarne. He rode it into battle, crushing robots beneath his new friend and weapon. He rampaged through the rounds, winning every one. Not once glancing back at the  
smoldering shells of the robots he vanquished. Eventually, he had won. Donned in his green, oil-stained battle armor, he took the trophy with pleasure. He teleported home afterwards, and walked down the driveway. Ice Man was glaring, as was Bomb Man. Fire Man ignited his flames in the distance. Cut Man was just sitting there, unresponsive.  
Quint, as he was called, entered the Lab. Elec Man shook his head sadly, and before he could respond, Quint was flung to the other side of the lab by Guts Man, screaming. He dashed past, and Oil Man, well, I probably shouldn't say. Roll was...Crying? Quint actually paused for a moment, before continuing. Probably upset about Bass. Whatever. When he entered the main room, Time Man readied his weapon. What was going on? Doctor Light walked up to him.

"There you are. I've been talking with the others," he looked around, and sighed. "I'm very disappointed in your recent, senseless violence against those innocent robots."  
Senseless violence? What? What was he talking about? Before he could ask, Doctor Light began to yell. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU DESTROYED FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU MONSTER! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Quint was teleported out. He stood there for a moment, before he started to scream.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THE GUY WHO WON THE ROBOT TOURNAMENTS!"  
But it was useless. He ran into the forest, before screaming one thing. "I'LL BE BACK!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quint wandered through the forest, lost. Not caring. He walked for hours, before hearing a voice.  
"Aahahah!" It was...It couldn't be. But it was. In front of his eyes, Doctor Wily appeared. But how? Mega Ma--Quint had crushed his saucer with Gamma's arm!  
"MEGA MAN! Just the person I wanted to see. Oh, put Sakugarne away." Quint was confused, and angry. "WILY?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Doctor Wily chuckled. "I'm alive because I want to help you. Those foolish robots and Doctor Light are kicking you out. Why? It was a tournament. What did they expect? They aren't deserving of your potential anyways. Let me help you. Those idiots will pay, I assure you." In his already fragile mental state, Quint couldn't refuse. "Yeah. You're right." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him a matter of months. But the world fell to Quint. Every country either destroyed or enslaved by Doctor Wily's new destroying machine. The 80 Robot Masters were nothing below Sakugarne's tip. Elec Man had gotten the worst of it. His machine armor was crushed completely. Duo and the Stardroids took a bit longer. Magic Man was the last to go offline, using his tricks to evade Quint. But it failed. Proto Man was never found, however. He would appear again, but that's a different story. Standing upon one of the few non-burning buildings in Monsteropolis, Quint viewed his work, holding a tattered lab coat at his side. He had won the ultimate tournament.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quint eventually grew tired of his dimension, and decided to conquer more. He opened the portal...

And was greeted by a flurry of blaster fire from two figures, one red, one blue.

This was Quint's end.  
This was his story.  
As his systems shut down, he had one thought.  
[LOG 413000: I HAVE...NO REGRETS.]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading this silly thing! This was MY interpretation of Quint's home dimension and timeline, since it was never really explored, so inconsistencies are accidental. Once again, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read my future works!
> 
> ~Carprillo


End file.
